narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Henrik Ferdinand
Henrik Ferdinanad was a Soldat and a member of the Blitzleute. He was the right-hand man of Johann Ferguson, operating in his Munich forces as second-in-command of the Blitzleute. Appearance Henrik was a tall and lean man with long, blond hair flowing down to his waist and green eyes. He wore a light-green shirt with light-blue jeans, and a tan trench coat over this. Personality Henrik possessed a polite demeanor when speaking, even towards his enemies. He retained this manner when speaking to the Blitzleute leader, leaving little distinction in tone between when he was talking to his leader, or to someone he is trying to kill. However, in spite of his polite nature, he was ruthless in battle, attacking with his full power and not caring about what damage he did to the environment. Even in battle he was respectful to his opponents, and he was not above complementing them if their abilities exceeded his expectations. Abilities As Johann's right-hand-man in the Blitzleute, Henrik is a very powerful Soldat whose abilities have gained him reverence from the Soldaten Rebels. The Rebels were all impressed in hearing of Matt Withau's battle with Henrik in which Matt managed to survive. Henrik has the ability to fire beams of bright-blue energy from the palms of his hand. These beams are fast, powerful, and destructive, and they are labeled as Lichtöten. They are Henrik's signature technique. His secondary technique is one known as Handschuh, a Kraft with shrouds his fist and forearm in the same energy comprising his Lichtöten. This Kraft significantly enhances Henrik's offensive capabilities, allowing him to strike with lethal force that can send people flying great distances with incredible force. Henrik is an expert at Stehen and Schnell to the point that his speed rivaled that of Matt Withau's. During his battle with Matt, Henrik was able to effortlessly overpower Matt, beating him across the city of Saint Peters and leaving him unconscious in minutes without sustaining a single injury. Story Allies at the Spectrum Henrik Ferdinand is first introduced in Saint Peters alongside the Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson and Blitzleute member Hans Petrus. Following an attack upon the city, the three Soldaten stand at the root of a large cloud of smoke rising from the ground. As Matt Withau arrives on site, trying to keep out of view of the Blitzleute, he is quickly spotted by Henrik. As Henrik asks him if there is something they can help him with, Matt demands to know who they are. The Blitzleute leader introduces their organization, stating that they plan on destroying the entire Shinobi World. When Matt asks why this is, the Blitzleute leader states that maybe he will find out some day before suggesting to Henrik that they should start by killing him. Henrik agrees, and he immediately engages Matt. The two battle, and Henrik's speed and Kräften leave him powerless. Henrik tells the Blitzleute leader to leave, and the leader tells Henrik to kill Matt just before he and the other Blitzleute member disappear. Matt tries to fight against Henrik using a Chidori, but Henrik easily counters him, bashing him across the city and blasting him with a Lichtöten, knocking him unconscious. Henrik then disappears, leaving Saint Peters in ruins. Henrik is not seen again until the Soldataen Rebels arrive in Munich after having eliminated all of the other Blitzleute in Europe. The Rebels take the fight to Johann in the Blitzleute castle, and split up between battling Henrik, Johann, and Hans. In the midst of the fight, Henrik has easily defeated Jacob Grimm and Wilhelm Grimm, and is on the verge of defeating Sebastian Hereth as well. Sebastian wages an offensive against Henrik, and as the two fight, Sebastian uses Schnell to evade Henrik's attacks. However, Henrik uses the same maneuver to avoid Sebastian's powers, and he uses Handschuh to smash Sebastian through the floor of the castle, rendering him unconscious. Helene Diethelm then makes a dramatic entrance into the castle following a battle with Erich Gustaf in Liechtenstein, and she attacks Henrik directly with Tollen Körperteile. Henrik tries to counterattack, but Helene is too quick for him as her strength smashes Henrik into the ground. Meanwhile, as Daniel Heinrich and Matt battle Johann, their fight causes the entire castle to shake, making Henrik worry about his leader. The two then battle once more, and as they fight, Helene's speed and strength leave Henrik on the defensive. Henrik commends Helene for her skill, a complement that she returns, and she makes a final push against him. Her speed overpowers Henrik, and she smashes him through the floor of the castle, burying him in rubble and killing him. Category:Character Category:OC